


Фамильное чутье

by volhinskamorda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volhinskamorda/pseuds/volhinskamorda
Summary: Однажды Сэм пропал. Но фамильное винчестеровское чутье никто не отменял.
Kudos: 1





	Фамильное чутье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Paranormal Mysteries 2019 на FK–2019.

Когда Дин прождал Сэма на школьном стадионе больше получаса, он заподозрил неладное. Уроки уже кончились, одноклассники брата давно разошлись, и лишь самого Сэма нигде не было. На большой перемене они договорились, что, как обычно, встретятся на стадионе и вместе пойдут домой. Дин начал замечать, что Сэма пытаются травить, и вот уж меньше всего на свете он собирался позволить каким-то засранцам обидеть его младшего братишку.

Окоченев на промозглом и пронизывающем ноябрьском ветру так, что застучали зубы, Дин все же плюнул и вернулся в школу: вдруг мелкий засиделся в библиотеке и потерял счет времени. Уж то-то ему попадет! Но в библиотеке, как и в школе, Сэма не оказалось. Учителя после окончания занятий его тоже не видели и попросту отмахнулись от Дина.

Он забеспокоился. С затянутого тучами мутно-серого неба начал срываться снег, и к ночи грозило прорваться снегопадом, а на улице изрядно похолодало. Плюнув, Дин вернулся в мотель, где их оставил отец, на все лады костеря паршивца-брата. Хотя еще на подходе было ясно, что его там нет: свет в окнах не горел, а у порога не стояли кроссовки Сэма.

Дин остановился, уперся руками в колени и длинно выдохнул. Отец с него шкуру снимет, понял он и ясно осознал, что никогда себе не простит, если с Сэмом что-то случится. Вот тут-то он и пожалел, что раньше не обращал особого внимания, с кем общается Сэм. Дину до последнего хотелось верить, что Сэм не сбежал, как уже бывало, а просто где-то задержался, гуляет или гоняет с кем-то в приставку.

Однако то самое фамильное винчестеровское чутье колотилось внутри и орало во все горло, что Сэм попал в передрягу. Дин яростно стукнул себя по колену. Что ему стоило не целоваться с Трейси в раздевалке, а приглядеть за братом?! Он огляделся вокруг и заорал: «Сэ-э-эм!».

Разумеется, ему никто не ответил. Парковка была пуста, в мотеле они были единственными постояльцами, лишь откуда-то с ресепшна доносилась веселая и навязчивая песенка. Дин постарался успокоиться и, нацепив самую обаятельную свою ухмылку, зашагал туда. Уж администраторша-то точно должна была видеть Сэма, если он тут был.

— Простите, мисс Кларк, — обратился он к усталой, средних лет женщине с морщинками в уголках глаз, — вы не видели моего брата?

Мисс Кларк сделала телевизор потише и повернулась к Дину, мимолетно улыбнувшись.

— Нет, милый, не видела. Утром вы оба уходили в школу, и больше я его не видела. Позвонить в полицию?

Дин помотал головой, с трудом выдавил улыбку и вышел, позабыв ее благодарить. Внутри колотилась птица, отсчитывающая время, сиреной взвыло фамильное чутье, и Дин побежал. Он обегал кварталы проклятого маленького городишки, выкрикивая имя брата и прислушиваясь, не отзовется ли он. И если вначале он клял Сэма на чем свет стоит и обещал выдрать его, как сидорова козла, то затем молился всем богам, лишь бы найти его живым и невредимым.

Ноябрьская мгла сгущалась все сильнее, ветер стал более порывистым, швырял хлопья мороси и мерзкого склизкого снега в лицо, кроссовки скользили по опавшей листве и снегу, и Дин не раз упал, оступившись. Следов брата нигде не было, и, глядя на дома с яркими теплыми огнями в окнах, Дин молился, чтобы брат был где-то там, внутри. Вспомнилась и пустячная утренняя размолвка: они поссорились, потому что Дин не знал, когда вернется отец. Сэм тогда вспылил и заявил, что отец, а вместе с ним и Дин, его не любят и он им не нужен. Тут уже завелся Дин, назвал брата самовлюбленным эгоистом и отвесил оплеуху. Сэм надулся, как мышь на крупу, и не разговаривал с ним до самой большой перемены.

Дин ругал себя за это последними словами. Он совершенно запыхался и выбился из сил, обежав весь городишко. Сэма не было нигде. Дин спугнул какого-то урода, пристававшего к девушке на стоянке у заброшенного кинотеатра, но не остановился, чтобы помочь ей. У него было дело поважнее.

В кинотеатре Сэма не было, только под ногами хрустели стеклянные ампулы из-под чего-то. Дин в полутьме не разглядел кусок отломанного кресла и сильно стукнулся бедром, зашипев сквозь зубы. Он больно прикусил губу, пытаясь понять, где может быть брат. Если только он не уехал из города. Впрочем, Дин надеялся, что на это дури у Сэма не хватит.

Еще, конечно, должен быть мост у заброшенной железной дороги, но он почти в лесу и в нескольких километрах от города. Дин почесал в затылке и решил на всякий случай зарулить и туда. По пути он прошел мимо мотеля, все так же неприветливо зиявшего темными окнами. В голове стучало: «Лишь бы ничего не случилось».

Путь к мосту пролегал через лес, и Дин вынужден был включить фонарик: к этому моменту стемнело окончательно, и ветер стегал кусками мокрого снега, забираясь под куртку, а в кроссовках хлюпало так, будто там образовался филиал местных болот. Дин не чувствовал холода, пробираясь по едва заметной тропке и пригибаясь, когда ветки норовили задеть лицо. Под ногами хрустели сучки, и шорох сбоку он заметил не сразу. Он прошел еще несколько шагов и остановился как вкопанный.

На лесной прогалине виднелся застывший, будто замороженный, Сэм с белым лицом, а рядом с ним стояла поразительно красивая, но какой-то мертвой, ненастоящей красотой девица. Она нечеловечески плавно повернулась к Дину и растянула губы в мерзлой улыбке. Дин с ужасом узнал в ней Трейси, самую популярную девушку школы, с которой целовался всего пару часов назад.

— Ди-и-ин, — протянула она, — ты зря сюда пришел. Тебе же сказали, что ты не нужен, что тебя не любят, что ты лишний. Разве ты не знаешь, что Сэму с отцом было бы гораздо лучше без тебя?

Дин с трудом стряхнул с себя сонную одурь и прорычал:

— Отдай моего брата, кем бы ты ни была!

Трейси так же ледяно улыбнулась и покачала головой с той же ужасающей плавностью.

— Ты не нужен ему, разве ты не слышал, Дин? Уходи. Кстати, целуешься ты отстойно. В твоем брате намного, намного больше тепла, чем когда-либо было в тебе.

Дин искривил губы в жалкой улыбке и шагнул. Только не назад, как рассчитывала эта нечисть, кем бы она ни была, а вперед, и резко бросил соль, зажатую в ладони. Трейси вскрикнула и истаяла, осыпавшись серебряным инеем, а Сэм рухнул на землю.

Дин бросился к нему, ощупывая и проверяя, в порядке ли брат.

— Сэмми, ну давай же, Сэмми, — бормотал он, — не уходи, я тут, Сэмми, я с тобой, я с тобой. Сэмми, я рядом, я здесь!

Наконец Сэм открыл глаза и крепко прильнул всем телом к брату, дрожа то ли от холода, то ли от рыданий.

— Дин, — прошептал он, заикаясь от слез, — прости меня, Дин. Ты нужен мне, и вы с папой самая лучшая семья, которая у меня есть. Прости, Дин!

Дин поцеловал брата в упрямые вихры на макушке и прошептал:

— Тихо, Сэмми, тихо. Все хорошо.

Все хорошо. Теперь он и сам в это верил. Проклятая птица в груди угомонилась, а фамильное чутье наконец умолкло. Все точно будет хорошо.


End file.
